1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a necktie and more particularly to a necktie using a chain, and other chains.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, neckties having a large width portion at an end thereof, being downward sword-shaped, and made of a cloth are known. When the neckties are worn around the neck, after the neckties have been wound around the neck passing them through the collar of a shirt, etc., a knot portion is formed by knotting the neckties so they can be worn (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-20509).
Neckties are worn by many people, and so after the neckties have been passed through the collar portion of a shirt, etc., and wound around the neck, the neckties are knotted and tightened. Accordingly, it takes time and there have been cases in which length adjustment is not properly performed.
Furthermore, since the persons who wear neckties have been men, there have not been neckties which suit women's taste and, as a result, the neckties have not been used by women.